


The Reminiscences of Martin Blackwood, Post Mortem: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely! Martin, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slow Burn, The Major Character Death in this fic has already happened in canon as of February 2020, Web! Martin, and get VERY attached to Victorian AU Jmart, peter lukas sucks, prepare to cry tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: The man on the table was, objectively, beautiful. He was also, in many ways, objectively dead. Indeed, the latter fact had been the source of some consternation among the staff at University College Hospital, and before that at St Bartholomew’s, where the man had initially been checked in. This consternation, of course, was the reason that Martin Blackwood was there at all. He needed a story: and The Man Who May or May Not Be Dead was as good as any other for a slow weekend in a long summer.
Relationships: Background Peter Lukas / Martin Blackwood, Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. A Most Unusual Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reminiscences of Martin Blackwood, Post Mortem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431323) by [AuralQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuralQueer/pseuds/AuralQueer). 



> Story by auralqueer, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment :)

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tJeZpe0vQag059hbILvGE6cQfgnKjtLu/view?usp=sharing>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, ok, right. My name is Martin Blackwood. I’m - I was a reporter for The Observer newspaper. I was meant to focus on the natural sciences: after Mr. Darwins’ book, it seemed like we were achieving new inventions and discoveries every day, and my Editor was especially interested in the more peculiar details of mankind’s advancement. So, when I heard about The Man Who Should Be Dead lying comatose without a heartbeat at University College Hospital, that was, well, it was right up my alley. I, um...I didn’t expect him to be quite so beautiful.


	2. Various Perils of Beautiful Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physically, it’s subtle. Jonathan doesn’t rear up out of his bed screaming. He doesn’t make a sound, he doesn’t open his eyes. But he does start breathing.
> 
> Metaphysically, it’s like a solar flare goes off.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UxleymFuBBSg3ld0TLg9UoN0Pvi6ZYW3/view?usp=sharing>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But then you woke up, and, I mean. That shouldn’t have been possible, obviously. And there was this, this power coming off you in waves. And you spoke to me. And you weren’t scared. I mean, I was this total stranger and, well...but you laughed, and you shook my hand, and you told me to call you Jon. I think perhaps I was lost even then.


	3. An Improbable Occupation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s subtle at first, like the distant rumble of a coming storm. But it grows: a prickling, uneasy feeling. The heavy weight of being watched by something impossibly immense, pressed down upon like an insect under a looking glass. Martin tries to swallow and feels as though he can’t, and wraps more fog around himself to help lighten the pressure, pushing himself to the edge of being visible to the human eye but not quite past it. In his experience disappearing abruptly in people’s offices tends to be something they remembered, even if they didn’t notice it when it was happening.
> 
> Of course, remaining visible to the human eye means no chance of escaping the inhuman one, and Martin grips the arms of his chair until the leather creaks and his bones hurt as he tries to endure the excruciating sensation of examination.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CETCW1EiqAjvTZ_Yos5j6QzK5gYXt-6p/view?usp=sharing>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out about Ghost Hunt UK, and the journalist in me couldn’t quite believe it. I think I called the piece, ‘Paranormal Activity? Ghost Hunter Lives Again!’ I, ah, didn’t show you that. I thought you might be irritated. I met Melanie King, she carried violence with her like perfume. And then you read a statement: I knew it wasn’t - I knew there was power in it. I didn’t know what. I followed you anyway.


End file.
